gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FouroSeven
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Wanted Level in GTA V page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 22:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Cops in GTA V All the cops are the same in Gta 5 mabye less police spwan in Blaine County but they pretty much are just as agressive as the LSPD.Ice finn (talk) 02:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) They arent please stop reverting my edits, instead of blocking i could tell an admin to put the article under semi protection First off I'm not a sockpuppet. Second of all, who do you think you are? An admin? You think you have the right to tell other users that "they've been warned" and they'll be blocked? We can have you blocked, not the other way around. Third, you are incorrect. All police act the same way in GTA V, except that the police in Blaine County spawn less than in Los Santos. ( ) 02:33, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: First of all, you're not a admin here, so you can't do anything you want to have whatever you want, second, you do not accuse a patroller as a sockpuppet, and three, you are not aloud to tell everyone here what to do or not to do, you'll be blocked from wikis because of your incivility and attitude. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:53, September 13, 2014 (UTC) How come?, Im pretty sure you werent blocked for supporting a video game. In Fact, I do not need some dumb users to tell me to stop nor patrollers cause administrators will be advised. Alright, for that rudeness and incivility towards Cloudkit01, I'd see how you like a block from a true admin. ( ) 11:16, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Please Stop! your only making it worst ok, first of all im not an admin, but the admins can be reported for vandalism or any violations just like wikipedia or wikihow, second of all when i created the account, i have read the wikia code of conduct/terms of use. and i had to do whats right, i could not let you get away with this, unless you can reach the owner of the page, i would like to talk and dont say you because your not the owner, and dont just revert peoples edits because there wrong. Ok, the blaine country cops and nicer then the LSPD cops, your the one whos childish and please stop your now getting me feared. : Who do you think you are ? You keep adding this false information (policemen are ALL the same in GTA). First, when you write something, write it correctly (your paragraph reminded me how I wrote when I was 8). Second, do not threaten patrollers. If we don't agree with what you wrote, you should not try to impose that to us. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Warning Your policy violation is not allowed. If an edit is repeatedly reverted, don't change it again. The cops in GTA V are the same, it's like the rumors that say they are more violent towards Franklin. It's rumor and hearsay. Leo68 (talk) 23:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Talk page Sorry, but you are not allowed to clear it, especially since it contains warning. When it reaches a quite large size (i.e. ~25 sections), you can still ask me to archive it though. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:29, October 20, 2014 (UTC) At one star, the police can open the door then hold you at gunpoint, and you end up arrested without the option of resisting arrest. It is featured in both GTA IV and GTA V. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:30, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's not part of the policy, but it remains prohibited. This kind of act can be seen as an attempt of hiding the warnings you received. You can ask a bureaucrat or admin, they will say the same. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:35, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Which tag ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) here http://gta.wikia.com/Wanted_Level_in_GTA_V, How can i develop the page so i can remove the tag? The cleanup tag you mean ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:52, October 21, 2014 (UTC) yes is there a guide to remove the tag, its starting to bother me Well, the article had to be verified, but I guess it is done. I'll ask an admin if we should get rid of it, but for now it should stay here until an admin decides. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for your help :) By the way, when you write something on someone else's talk page, you need to sign it. This can be done by clicking the Singature button on the top of the page, or by inserting four tildes (~~~~). Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Nope sorry, I forgot. If you want do it by yourself. Write a message here to Ilan. 19:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh alright :) 123johnpaul (talk) 19:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Re:Hey No, the only IP address I know is the one a particular user exposed to the entire public community themselves by trying to post anonymously and then re-registering with the IP in their username of one of their sockpuppet accounts. I have been discussing the handling of IP based user blocks in general terms with the admins and VSTF staff but no specific IP addresses were mentioned. If "some sources" are so paranoid about other people finding out what they are up to, perhaps "some sources" should learn to obey the rules and stay away when they are blocked. Smurfynz (talk) 02:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh alright :) I thought you were a mind reader LOL. 123johnpaul (talk) 17:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Edit warring again Stop it. The sentence structure is correct as it stands. Another revert will be reported. Smurfynz (talk) 23:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Do not insult me, It is a violation of the Wikia Policy, please use good manners, also for that rudeness i had already reported you. Calm down dude seriously. 123johnpaul (talk) 01:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul He ain't insulting you, he just said your grammar was bad and you were edit warring, that's all he said, no need to report each other! (Talk) 01:27, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Andree, He has to calm down, alright i dont mean to report, i meant to show him evidence, but he is on the rage level! 123johnpaul (talk) 01:30, October 28, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul He is calm, if he looks like he's angry, that's his way to talk, he talks this way even to his friends, but he is cool, he is just trying to tell you to stop edit warring (Talk) 01:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright I Will stop. 123johnpaul (talk) 01:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Buddy, if I wanted to insult you, there would be no ambiguity, you and everyone else would know I was insulting you. I have simply corrected your English as this is an English-language wiki. Any time I find poor grammar and spelling I will correct it, as I aim to make the pages look legitimate. Poor spelling and grammar make the factual information that appears on the page appear less trustworthy. None of my changes actually change what you are stating factually. "Usually 2, but up to 3" means the same as what you are trying to say. In your version, we would have to say something like "At 5 stars, usually two police mavericks are seen, but up to three can be chasing the player." for the sentence structure to be valid. Smurfynz (talk) 01:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Im Sorry Smurfynz I was taking things too seriously, I hope we can forget this and I will not do it again, Have a nice day mean 123johnpaul (talk) 01:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul As far as you saying you were going to upload video showing 2, see Ilan's comment here for the decision on that. That's why when I made the "final" edit after the war with RazorShotter, I specifically added that it is''' usually''' 2. Although this is one of the differences between V and Online that make me want to split the entire Wanted Level article - in Online, 3 is more common, especially if you are not running away but standing and fighting. Smurfynz (talk) 01:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thank you finally its my english, but smurf i was thinking you were playing on PS and me on Xbox, is it the console? Ugh RazorShotter is an asshole, If I was at his house, I would disconnect all of his computers. I remembered i was in a edit war with him, i won and the Admin blocked him on another wikia. Thats true, Online I see 3. Console difference? I doubt it, RainingPain is an Xbox player and he was clearly on the side of seeing 3 choppers. I find it very hard to get 3 in Story mode, but I have done so on a couple of occasions, just not while hooked up to my video capture PC. Smurfynz (talk) 02:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to make this edit war about two or three Mavericks last forever (since last time RazorShotter went out of control and had to be blocked), but I do want to reaffirm that on Xbox 360 there is a possibility of seeing three helis at five stars. Here's a photo for evidence (sorry for the quality, I had no capture card so I had to trust my iPhone 4S to make something clear enough). You can clearly see three Mavericks flying around me. I don't know why did it spawned ; I was at first flying a Skylift (at this point, there were only two choppers). I parachuted and landed on the street, killed a couple of NOOSE officers, and I noticed the third on my minimap. It appears that aircraft and helicopters make the third likely to spawn. When I shot one down, another third chopper was dispatched again. 09:02, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Comment: I think the 3rd helicopter is dropping 4 NOOSE members, that what the cops always do. Did not happened to me. All three were flying around the building I was in. 21:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Warning Once again I am forced to ask you to improve your behavior or I'll be forced to ask an admin to warn/block you for your edit wars. Is that clear ? 21:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok 123johnpaul (talk) 00:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Get lost NOW, I AM insulting you. I'm not here to make friends, this isn't a social media site. It's a wiki, it's supoosed to provide factual information in ENGLISH. You edit in any more of your crap, I will revert it. End of story. Smurfynz (talk) 21:27, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Buddy im just trying to help you, but you dont understand, if your gonna edit on anyone page, please go do it somewhere else not here. Alright you dont understand were both edit warring and you have to admit even though you dont want to the page to be protected so stop messaging me and im going to let the admin decide about this. Im going to put this mess to rest. Alright, calm down dude really :(. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Wow, I was working on something, things escalated quickly O_o @Smurfynz, please do not use insults. I perfectly understand this kind of situation is difficult, but it's better to keep calm ; as you told me in the past, this will only make things worse. @123johnpaul, sorry but I'm going with Smurfynz once again. When you edit something you need to make sure that you know everything about the thing you are editing. For example, the "Should" thing, if you are not sure if the spelling is correct or not, ask someone else but do not edit; your edits made the sentance lose its sense. You were the one edit warring here ; Smurfynz provided a good reason to revert your edits, do not undo it, discuss it first. His comment was also not insulting. Given your edit warring past on the same page, you should calm down a little, please. 21:58, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :I will keep it short: Smurf is right about the way the sentance should be written. With that out the way: Don't remove other people's messages from talk pages, or cause edit warring on pages; like Rain just said: he provided a good reason for reverting your edits, but you kept ignoring it. -- iLan (XD • ) 22:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :@Rainingpain17, Alright I understand. But he said bye so he left i guess :/ :@iLan, Actually I told him to discuss it so he ignored it and reverted my edit without telling me. 123johnpaul (talk) 22:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Last One Your recent behavior has been more than unacceptable. You caused edit wars on the same page AGAIN after threatening staff members because they refused to leave your nonsensical contributions on the page at least one month ago. And now, you started again ? After three warnings ? I advise you to take a look at our Edit warring policy and the associated policy. YOU (only YOU) are the author of the edit wars, simply because you ignored Smurfynz's reason to revert your edits. I can understand that you did not liked the GET LOST message Smurfynz left you, but I'd say you were looking for it (and I am not blind at all to affirm this) by provoking him, removing his message (which is not allowed, mainly because it was not aggressive at all) and accusing him of being the "bad guy" in the case (and victimizing yourself). This kind of comment is something that contributors should never post here. Judging other users' life is pointless ; usually, this is a form of speech of persons who are not even able to resolve things by talking correctly (I am not saying that you are one of them). This is the final warning we give you. If, EVER, you cause disputes again on any page, you will be reported. I don't want to sound threatening, but if you don't improve your behavior when asked to, this kind of messages become mandatory. 17:06, November 3, 2014 (UTC) You're confusing me now. I haven't altered anyone's wording on any pages. You're going to have to explain more carefully what I'm supposed to have done 123johnpaul (talk) 17:10, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul : My message is clear enough. If you refuse to understand it, that's your problem. But you'll be reported soon then. 17:12, November 3, 2014 (UTC) : I was just trying to help alright, things were out of control and I was trying to fix the situation. Alright, I will stop right now. Thank you Raining Pain, I understand now. Also, I did not threat anyone of the staff, I was just letting them know what happended :P later :) 123johnpaul (talk) 17:15, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul If I was you I'd feel regret to make such a great user like Smurfynz leave the wiki, I don't wanna mess in your talk page, but please, do not begin a edit war and don't ever remove messages or victimize yourself, if you caused trouble, just admit and you'll feel better, that was all I had to say (Talk) 17:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I promise to everyone I will no longer cause trouble or remove messages ever ever again and I will admit that. 123johnpaul (talk) 17:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Block You've violated policy enough times to warrant a block. Your behaviour throughout your time on the Wiki has been totally unacceptable and I should have blocked you earlier. I can't see one instance of you contributing to the Wiki positively. I'm blocking you for a month. You need to study the policy and improve your English in that time if you want to come back. Tom Talk 18:14, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I did nothing at all What Did I do? 123johnpaul (talk) 19:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Im reporting you to an admin because I did nothing and you gave me a block with no reason :P 123johnpaul (talk) 19:26, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Edit warring, ignoring staff warnings, incivility, removing messages etc. You know what you've done so don't play dumb. That emoticon suggests that you're not taking this seriously at all which is unfortunate. If you keep this attitude then I suggest not coming back at all as it will only result in another block. Tom Talk 20:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC)